The present invention relates to a method and a device for compensating for partial hearing loss.
Methods and devices of this type, otherwise known as hearing aids, are known in the art.
In general, a hearing aid operates by amplifying a sound so that it exceeds the threshold of hearing of the hearing impaired person.
It is known that the frequency response of the human ear is nonlinear. However, one cannot simply amplify all signals at each frequency by the varying distance between the hearing threshold for the impaired person and the normal person. One would quickly exceed the threshold of pain in the partially deaf individual and probably produce even further hearing loss in the process.